Percy Jackson and The Olympians Truth or Dare
by iluvbasketball
Summary: This fanfiction is about Percy and his friends playing a game of Truth of Dare.
1. Beginning

Percy Jackson and the Olympians Truth or Dare

I do not own any of the characters. The story is told a few weeks after "The Last Olympian" but they are 18.

Percy's POV

Ring, ring, ring! I wake up to the "sweet" sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I shut the alarm clock off and get out of bed annoyed at the lack of sleep I've been getting lately. Ever since the war was over, I have blamed myself for all the people who died fighting the Titans. Annabeth kept telling me not to blame myself but I can't help feeling guilty. Most nights, I have dreams of the war and what would have happened if we didn't defeat the Titans. Now that is something to think about. I took a shower and attempted to brush my hair. After about ten minutes, I finally gave up. I put on a fresh pair of jeans and a plain white tee and walked out the door.

As I walked to the Dining Pavillion, I heard a familiar voice call me. I turned around to be greeted by my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth Chase. "Hey Seaweed Brain." She said as she gave me a hug. "Hi Wise Girl." I replied back. "Connor and Travis are hosting a game of Truth or Dare in my cabin after breakfast. Are you coming?" I asked. "Of course!" Annabeth answered. "Who else is going?" She asked. "Katie, Clarisse, Juniper, Thalia, Grover, Nico and Rachel." Percy answered mumbling the last part. "Wait, did you just say Rachel? Never mind. Forget what I said." Annabeth replied. Just then, Percy's stomach rumbled and Annabeth burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Percy asked. "Because, you had a large dinner last night." Annabeth answered still laughing. "Well excuse me for being a man." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We better get going then." And with that said, Annabeth raced off to the Dining Pavillion calling "I'll race you!" behind her. Percy laughed and sprinted after her.

After breakfast, I walked to my cabin with Annabeth. When I opened the door, I saw everyone there sitting on the floor in a circle with a bottle in the middle. Annabeth and I found two empty spaces and we sat down with her head on my shoulder. "What are the rules?" Asked Annabeth. "The rules are simple. I will start by spinning the bottle and whoever it lands on will have to choose truth of dare. If you do not want to answer the question or do not do the dare you must remove one article of clothing not including earrings, necklaces, and bracelets." Connor answered, "Now let the games begin!"


	2. The Game Begins

The Game Begins

**I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth's POV

As Connor said that, he had a mischievous grin on his face. I sure hope the bottle doesn't land on me. I mean, I'm not one to be scared so easily but if you saw the look on his face you would understand how I felt. As the bottle spun round and round it started slowing down around me but thankfully it landed on Percy. You should have seen the look on his face when the bottle landed on him, it was priceless. "Truth or Dare?" Connor asked Percy. "Truth." Percy stated trying to look brave. I wouldn't blame him for choosing truth, nobody in their right mind would take a dare from a Stoll brother except for Ares' children. "Percy, are you a virgin?" Connor asked smiling at him. "Um…yes." Percy answered looking at me. He was blushing a little bit. "Okay, it's my turn." Percy said trying desperately to change the subject. "He spun the bottle and it landed on Katie.

"Katie, Truth or Dare?" Percy asked. "Dare." Katie answered. "I dare you to make out with Travis in the closet for five minutes." "Okay." Katie said a little too quickly. She grabbed Travis' arm and pulled him into the closet.

Katie's POV

I was so happy when Percy told me the dare. I pulled Travis into the closet and closed the door just as Percy pulled a timer out of his drawer. "So, how do you want to do this?" Travis asked. "Like this." I leaned in and put my lips on his. His lips were soft and gentle. He licked my lips and I let his tongue explore my mouth. It was so awesome! I was finally kissing Travis Stoll. We've had our differences in the past but after the war that's when I fell for him. His hands left my back and started wandering my body. They reached the bottom of my shirt but before he could do anything, the door opened and the timer rang. Travis stepped back with a goofy grin on his face. I whispered "Thanks" and I walked out of the closet. That was the best five minutes of my life ever.

**Thank you for reading this story. I promise to update as soon as possible. Please review. If you have any ideas or suggestions please review.**


End file.
